


Take Me

by fluffysmuttylove



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Killugon - Fandom, hxh
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, M/M, NSFW, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffysmuttylove/pseuds/fluffysmuttylove
Summary: Gon and Killua (age 21) have some sexy and Intimate time after a romantic dinner and movie date.





	Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hold onto your seats because this gets graphic! xoxo

The crunch of asphalt can be heard as Gon parks his sky blue Hatchback outside of his and Killua’s apartment. He turns off the engine and the low buzz is replaced with the silence of the night and clicks of seat belts as they both unbuckle. Gon turns and smiles at Killua, “That was a lot of fun! Did you have good time, Killua?”

Trying to control his blush, Killua smiles back, “Yeah.. I-it was really nice.” _How is he so comfortable being forward like that...? How he looks in that shirt and tie isn’t helping…_ Killua thinks, running his hand through his hair, a little nervous as always. Killua takes in Gon’s face, his strong jaw, his round nose, his pink lips. He is so attracted to Gon, not just how he looks, but everything about him; it felt overwhelming at times.

Killua had been with Gon for a while now, but he still had no idea how Gon was always so relaxed and open. He had always had a hard time being serious when it came to his feelings and his urges. He was working on it with Gon, but he couldn’t stop himself from making an occasional truculent remark when Gon so boldly displayed his feelings. Especially when Gon was expressing feelings towards Killua himself.

Gon never minded though, honestly he thought it was cute. He understood Killua felt uncomfortable and vulnerable when it came to anything he deemed personal. Killua had been building walls around himself since as far back as Gon could remember; with the lack of affection Killua received from his family this was no surprise. Gon knew all of this. He’d known Killua since grade school, and he was very accepting of Killua’s unusual expressions of endearment. He loved everything about Killua, and his love grew deeper every time he got another glimpse behind the wall. Being able to truly see Killua, to have his complete trust, made Gon feel like the luckiest man alive. Killua, his best friend, his lover, his world.

 _He really looks amazing tonight… his shirt matches his eyes._ Gon feels slightly awkward, realizing he is staring right at Killua’s face, and looks away to pull the keys out of the ignition. Turning back, he says, “We should go inside, it’s chilly out he–” Before he can finish his sentence, Killua lunges forward and presses his lips to Gon’s.

Gon freezes for a second, completely taken aback by Killua’s daring. This unfamiliar behavior excites him. He kisses Killua back passionately, losing one of his hands in Killua’s soft hair and putting the other around his waist. The car keys lay on the floor, forgotten. Gon sees, breathes, tastes, feels Killua. He can never get enough, he wishes he could have more senses so he could fill them with Killua, so he can get lost forever in the other boy’s pale skin, soft lips and blue eyes.

Killua melts into Gon’s warm embrace as Gon maneuvers himself over the center console and into the passenger seat, removing the space between them. Killua shifts, making room for Gon to put his knees against Killua’s hips, straddling him. Their lips separate and Killua turns his face upward, looking at Gon, hoping his blush is hidden by the dim lighting. He doesn’t know what came over him, but he knows he needs Gon right now. It’s urgent, it feels like white hot iron is coursing through his veins.

Gon leans back slightly, reaches between Killua’s knees, to grab the lever under the seat, and pushes them back with a jolt before rejoining their mouths. He runs a hand all the way down Killua’s right arm and laces their fingers, then pins Killua’s arm up against the fogging windows. Gon puts his other hand on the seat to support his weight and suspends himself over Killua. He is turned on by Killua’s insistence and eagerness.

Killua feels Gon’s hot tongue exploring his mouth. He presses his own tongue into Gon’s and feels the back of the other boy’s front teeth. He is breathing hard, yet he feels like he can’t get enough oxygen though his nose. He inhales Gon’s sweet breath through his mouth. He can’t think, he’s scared and excited. He isn’t usually the one to initiate these moments. He can’t explain it, he just needs to feel Gon, be connected, show him how much he is loved and appreciated. He needs it more than anything. Killua pulls back, bites down on Gon’s bottom lip, and uses his free hand to scratch Gon’s back. He wants to make Gon feel good, he wants to hear him moan, see him smile.

Nails against fabric accompanies the sound of a low moan that escapes Gon’s mouth. He shivers, the euphoric sensations threatening to send him over the edge. He pulls away, panting, and breaths, “I love you,” against Killua’s ear before running his lips from behind the other boy’s ear, down his neck, to his collar. He releases the hand he had pinned against the window and starts to unbutton Killua’s shirt, but stops and whispers, “why don’t we go inside?”

Killua is trembling and breathing very heavily, all he can manage is a nod. He looks away from Gon and tries his best to be nonchalant about adjusting his pants. He knows Gon doesn’t care but he can’t help feeling a little self-conscious. Always self-conscious. But then he realizes, he knows just how to make Gon lose it. He can do this, he can do it because it is for Gon. He just has to let go, be vulnerable, trust Gon. He doesn’t quite understand why, but he knows this is exactly what Gon is craving.

Gon grabs his keys from the floor of the driver’s side then opens the passenger door. He slides off of Killua’s lap and onto the pavement. He would rip all of Killua’s clothes off now, but he wants this to be special. Above everything he wants Killua to feel his love, and to feel safe. He turns back to Killua, takes his hand, and gently pulls him out of the car; closing the door behind him. He leads Killua up the steps to their apartment. They are barely in the door before Gon can’t take it anymore and pushes Killua against the wall, kissing him deeply. Kicking the front door shut, he slides his hand onto the small of Killua’s back. Killua’s back to arches causing their bodies to press even tighter together. Gon unbuttons Killua’s shirt the rest of the way and starts on his own shirt, fiercely tugging at the buttons and ripping it off. _Calm down, remember to take it slow_ , Gon thinks to himself, attempting to tame the beast inside him.

Killua slides his shirt off his shoulders and lets it fall to the floor. He doesn’t feel like he's in control of his hands. They’re feeling Gon’s strong neck and back, his firm biceps, and his tight ass. Everything feels so smooth and hard, wet and warm. There are so many sensations, he is tingling everywhere; his skin is on fire. He is still nervous and shaking; he can tell his face is extremely flushed, but there’s nothing he can do. Breathing won’t be enough soon, there’s not enough air. He feels like he’s drowning, drowning in Gon. He can feel Gon’s hard cock against his hip bone and moans into Gon’s mouth. He wants more, he _needs_ more. He needs all of Gon right now. His kisses become hungry and sloppy, he lets out a strained moan through his nose. He is so hard, he can feel precum forming a wet spot on his boxers. His head is swimming, he pulls away for air and suddenly, “Take.. take me, Gon.” He breathes. The words are tumbling out of his mouth before he can stop them.

Gon locks eyes with him, they’re both panting. This is exactly what Gon wants to hear. He wants to dominate Killua. He wants to know he’s the one putting Killua in a state of pure ecstasy; he’s the one Killua trusts enough to touch him and love him. But despite this, his expression becomes very serious, his eyebrows draw together as he searches Killua’s rosy face, “Killua… are you sure? I mean, you’re not just doing this because you think it’s what I want are you?” Killua was not usually this eager when it came to sex. The last thing Gon would ever want is to make Killua feel pressured into anything. Gon cups Killua’s cheek in his hand, “You know I would never ask you to do something that makes you uncomfortable. You know that your happiness means everything to me don’t you? Kil, this is a partnership, we’re both–”

“Gon, I know. I-I love you… I love you too, I do. I know, I want this for both of us.” Killua looks up into those big honey colored eyes. He places his hand over top of Gon’s and they hold eye contact for seconds that seem like hours.

Suddenly, Gon slides his arms under Killua’s thighs, picks him up, and carries him through the living room and the kitchen, into his bedroom. He lays Killua on his bed, flat on his back, and crawls over top of his lover on his hands and knees. He kisses Killua again, slowly and gently this time, then kisses Killua’s forehead and asks, “Are you sure?”

This time it’s Killua who can’t wait any longer, he knows this is what he wants. He can feel his cock throbbing longingly, trapped inside his pants. He leans up into Gon’s mouth and kisses him, then falls back down to the pillow with his eyes closed and heart pounding. In a hoarse whisper he says, “Fuck. Mess me up, Gon.”

Gon grins, getting excited, “Ok, well only because you asked so nicely.” He pulls off Killua’s under shirt and pins both of his wrists above his head. Gon kisses Killua’s neck and collarbones, “I want to taste every inch of you.” Gon mumbles as he makes his way down Killua’s body.

Killua shudders with desire and grips the mattress as Gon sucks and bites his skin. Gon slowly works his way down Killua’s neck, biting hard and leaving little red marks. He feels Gon go lower, leaving the blood colored spots that he loves so much on his body. Killua is Gon’s alone and he has Gon’s marks to prove it. He feels Gon go down his chest and his stomach. Once Gon is at his naval, Killua reaches up and grabs the headboard for support. His brain feels fuzzy. There is a lasting tingle from the trail of kisses and bites Gon made. He looks up at the ceiling, he can feel Gon undoing his belt. Moments later, Gon is slowly pulling off Killua’s pants. Killua sighs with relief when Gon removes his boxers to expose his rock hard dick. He doesn’t even know he is tense until he feels Gon’s tongue run from the base of his shaft to the tip. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, it feels like he’s melting in Gon’s mouth. Killua cries out with immense pleasure as Gon runs his tongue around Killua’s head and playfully sucks his tip. “Tease!” Killua whines as more precum drips from the head of his cock.

Gon licks it up, “I’m just getting warmed up.” He chortles as he kisses the inside of Killua’s thighs. Gon smirks and says, “Tell me if this feels good.” Caution is thrown to the wind as Killua’s cock is completely engulfed by Gon’s mouth and he starts moving up and down slowly. Gon can hear Killua letting out strangled moans and starts moving faster. _I’m going to make you scream_ he thinks, as he presses his tongue hard against the underside of Killua’s shaft, moving faster than ever.

Gon’s tongue feels amazing. His lips are soft and moist, his mouth is so warm and inviting. Killua arches his back and clenches his toes. He turns his head and tries to muffle his grunts in the pillow. He gasps and cries out with pleasure when Gon sticks a finger into his tight ass. He brings his hands down and presses the pillow to his face firmly. Gon is slowly fingering him and he knows he is going to cum any second now. He is covered in sweat and his muscles are convulsing uncontrollably. He squeezes Gon’s finger as hard as he can with his anal muscles. His eyes roll back and he groans loudly as he reaches climax and ejaculates into Gon’s mouth, then falls limp, gasping for air.

Gon tastes Killua’s salty semen and swallows it. He licks the tip of Killua’s dick and slowly pulls his finger out of Killua’s ass, looking at the pale boy’s face and smiling.

“Gon? That felt good.” Killua sighs, temporarily forgetting all about how tense he was before.

Gon chuckles, “well at least you know how to follow instructions.” He says, teasingly.

Then Killua sits upright, grabs the collar of Gon’s undershirt, and brings Gon’s face up to his own, “It’s not fair that I’m naked except for my socks and you’re still almost fully clothed.” He says, and he starts pulling Gon’s shirt off, exposing his muscular, tan torso. They’re not done yet, Killua is determined to get Gon to climax too. He presses his lips to Gon’s and starts massaging the hard bulge in Gon’s pants, causing the other boy to take a shuddering breath of pleasure and surprise. He moves his mouth down to the side of Gon’s neck and gently brushes his lips against the sensitive skin, Gon shivers. He undoes Gon’s belt and button then pulls down his zipper. Gon assists Killua as he starts tugging at the waist of the other boy’s pants. Killua tosses the pants and boxers to the side and looks Gon straight in the face.

“Gon…” Killua murmurs, “I want to.. I really want to try the thing we talked about before.” He looks up at Gon’s face, his blush returning to his cheeks, brighter than ever.

“Really?” asks Gon.

“Really.” Replies Killua, down casting his eyes, completely red now, but with an unwavering expression on his face.

Gon looks at Killua unblinking.

They had talked a few times about this, but Gon knew Killua wanted to take things slowly, whether he admitted it or not. Gon knew Killua well enough to know where his boundaries were. But looking into Killua’s eyes now, Gon knew holding back would only hurt him. Killua was being so unusually open tonight. It was a little weird, but this new side of Killua was really turning Gon on.

Gon reaches over Killua, opens a drawer in his bedside table, and removes a small bottle of lubricant. He sits the bottle down on the bed beside him and looks at Killua, “I promise we’ll go slow, tell me if you want me to stop ok?”

Killua nods, “I know, I.. Trust you.. Gon.” He looks at Gon, the heat from his cheeks spreading to his ears.

Gon reaches up and holds Killua’s face in his hands, he touches his forehead to Killua’s and says, “You don’t know how much that means to me.” He wraps his arms around Killua’s narrow frame and holds his love, passion burning inside of him.

“I love you.” Killua says, barely above a whisper.

“I love you too, so much.” Gon replies, he shifts so that he is sitting behind Killua with the other boy in between his knees, leaning back on his chest. He traces his fingers lightly up the sides of Killua’s thighs and places soft, wet kisses on Killua’s shoulders, back, and neck. Resting his chin on Killua’s shoulder, he can see the other boy getting hard again. Slowly, he runs a finger up Killua’s shaft, making him take a sharp breath. Gon hesitates.

“What?” asks Killua breathlessly, shaking with anticipation.

“How do you want to do this? I just want you to be comfortable..”

“Mmh, Gon just take me, anyway you like. Don’t hold back, I want you to cum so badly.” Killua says desperately, starving for more.

Something wild comes over Gon at these words. He pushes Killua forward so he’s on his hands and knees. Gon grabs the bottle of lube and pops the cap off with his thumb. He squirts the clear gel into his hand and tenses at the cold as he applies it to his hard length. He slips two slimy fingers into Killua’s ass to loosen him up, then angles his dick over Killua’s hole and slowly enters him. Killua cries out with pain and pleasure as Gon goes deeper.

“Ahh, Killua, you feel so good! You’re… so… tight!” Gon groans, moving in and out gently.

“Go faster,” Killua whines, his muscles convulsing every time he feels Gon make contact with his prostate.

Gon complies and starts rhythmically increasing the pace of his thrusts, moaning and breathing heavily. He reaches down and starts pumping Killua’s cock, his hand still slick from the lube.

“Ahh Gon! I-I… Uuhhn!” Killua’s breath catches, he isn’t able to get another word out. He can’t feel his feet, the sound of skin slapping skin and their heavy breathing echoes through the room.

“Does it feel good Killua? Mmh you feel so good.”

“It feels-it feels.. Ah fuck, Gon I’m gonna cum!” Killua exclaims.

“Me too uuuhn! Killua, ahh!” Gon continues to run his right hand up and down Killua’s dick and digs the nails of his left hand into Killua’s hip. Ramming Killua harder and faster, he hears the other boy groaning beneath him. He sighs loudly as he reaches orgasm and cums deep inside Killua.

Killua can feel Gon’s steady pace increase and become sloppy. He feels nails digging into his skin and a deep, throaty sound passes through his lips as his cum spurts over the sheets beneath him. He is tingling everywhere and feels extremely weak all of a sudden. Before he can think, Gon’s arms are around his chest and they collapse to the side together. They are both breathing heavily, the smell of sweat surrounds them. All Killua can feel is the bed under his left side, and his lover still inside of him.

“Killua, did you like that?”

Killua can’t form words for a moment, still panting he says, “It’s something I would do again if that’s what you mean,” He laughs softly.

Gon chuckles, “I’m glad I can make you feel good my precious Killu,”

“Stupid, don’t say things like that–“

“Yeah I know, it’s embarrassing, but you’re so cute when you’re flustered,” Gon nuzzles his face in Killua’s neck.

Killua turns a deep shade of crimson and Gon laughs gently, admiring his boyfriend’s beauty. “Why don’t we throw these sheets on the floor and cuddle in the blankets for a while?” Gon says, moving to sit up and finally separating their bodies.

“Yeah ok… Gon…”

“Mmhm?” Gon says, a smile still playing on his lips as he balls up the dirty sheets and tosses them to the floor.

“I know I always call you stupid but I kinda like when you say that embarrassing stuff..”

“Haha, now you’re the stupid one, Kil, I already knew that,”

Killua rolls his eyes and laughs, “shut up and come here, stupid.”

Gon Grabs his big, fluffy comforter and wraps himself and his boyfriend in it. He puts his arm around Killua, and they fall asleep holding on to each other.

 


End file.
